


You Don't Know That I Know

by Undefined20Something



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Pining, Porn, Some Plot, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined20Something/pseuds/Undefined20Something
Summary: Castiels new condo had an incredible view of his town, even more so if you counted the view he had into the adjacent building with his hot new neighbor and his severe lack of decent window coverings. Mr. Rogers never prepared him properly for this type of friendly neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdBoneGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/gifts).



> Well thanks to the song "I get Off" by Halestorm and my deep pining for Destiel - I present to you my first ever Destiel fic. Took me long enough. I had planned on this being a one off, but I might maybe continue this into something more if the muse strikes again.

Cas knew when he found this place that he had hit the jackpot. It was perfect. Nice hardwood flooring throughout, several bedrooms – one of which he could turn into his office, and a beautiful open living room and kitchen. The only hiccup, despite it being the top story of a condo building that sat just a little bit higher than the building next door, was his view. It was decent enough, overlooking the town, but he could see down into the living rooms of three apartments of the neighboring building. They were almost eye to eye; his windows sat just a smidge higher up.

He wasn’t voyeuristic in nature. He was the type that kept to himself – preferring to work on his next novel. When he was in his living room, it was to read or catch something on TV. He didn’t actually spend a lot of time in there. It was something he would have to get used to, having privacy again. He knew that he wouldn’t want his neighbors looking in on him in his own home, that’s why he picked this condo – it wasn’t a fishbowl like his last place, nosey neighbors and all. In all fairness though, he would have never met Balthazar if it wasn’t for that place. And he wouldn’t have had him as a muse for the lead character in his last four books.

That’s why Cas was currently hating himself and his very new, very unhealthy obsession. It started purely by accident, as most things do. It was late at night – far later than he realized since he had gotten wrapped up in reading a new book – when he finally decided to get up and turn off the lights and close the curtains for the night. It wasn’t the first time he had gone to close the curtains and had seen directly into the homes of his new neighbors. One living room was perpetually dark and he guessed that nobody actually lived there. The other had a nice older lady in it that reminded him of his grandmother, cats and all, who clearly went to bed by 7pm. But the third living room? The one that always left his blinds half open? He was very tempting to watch, despite his normal aversion to “people watching”.

The day he moved in he met Dean, literally running into him on the sidewalk as him, Balthazar and Gabe were moving him in. He was charming, surely, though Cas could only pay attention to the smirk of his lips, the deep green of his eyes and the smattering of freckles on his nose. Bal and his brother had carried the conversation, and with those two, who knows what was actually said. He managed to miss 95% of it. It took two weeks before Balthazar and Gabe would let up with the teasing about him being in a trance at meeting Dean. But Cas had not ran into him since, besides a quick wave two weeks ago across the 20 foot span between buildings one night when Dean was walking over to his couch and Cas was shutting his curtains.

Now, after living in his new dream home for a month, his world got flipped completely on its end. Cas put his book down, stretching lightly, realizing he was getting too old to stay in one position reading anymore. Switching off the lights he made his way over to the window, grabbing the curtain to pull them closed quickly and he briefly glanced across the way to Deans living room. He froze. There, playing clear as day was porn on Deans TV. His big, at least 50 inch, TV. And Dean….Dean was not only watching it – with his blinds still half open – but was apparently enjoy himself greatly while doing so. Cas sucked in an unsteady breath as he found himself pulling the curtains closed enough that he could hide behind them and still watch. 

He groaned. Dean was beautiful as he lay back on his couch, naked as the day he was born, slowly stroking himself while watched the TV. Granted, it was straight porn, and definitely not Cas’ cup of tea, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean anyway. And he really should have. He shouldn’t be watching his very attractive neighbor in an entirely intimate private moment. Yet, he did. He watched every flick of his wrist as it stroked up and down his perfect cock. He watched as his other hand would occasionally trail from his chest down to his balls and back. He was fascinated as Dean switched hands to continue stroking with his left hand, then back to his right again. He must be ambidextrous and all Cas could think was how he would love nothing more than to have those hands on him too. He was painfully hard but he would not be that person, the one who fondled himself while spying on his neighbor. It was creepy and wrong but man did he want to. 

As Dean climaxed, Cas hungrily watched, fixated on how his body jerked in ecstasy and how, now sweaty and satiated, he relaxed into the couch, determined to fall asleep right there. He had to push his hand against himself to stop the painful throbbing as he hurriedly closed the curtain the rest of the way and staggered into his bedroom – quickly stripping and grabbing his own cock. With a quietly whispered “fuck” and a panting groan he started rapidly stroking his cock. He barely lasted a minute before coming all over his duvet before sinking to the floor with heavy breathes. Cas took a moment to let that sink in – what he had seen, what he had done. Appalled with himself, he pulled his blanket off the bed and threw it in the corner to wash the next day. He climbed in his bed with just his sheets, knowing it was going to be a chilly night without his comforter. But it served him right, spying on his neighbor like that, even if he did leave his blinds open for the world to see. He tried to get comfortable as the events replayed in his head. He would admit, if only to himself, that that was the best orgasm he had had in quite some time.

__

“Soooo…” Balthazar singsonged as he sat down in the chair across from Cas. They had weekly Saturday brunches together since they had meet six years previously. Brunch had become their thing so that Balthazar could brag about his Friday night escapades and his latest fling while getting through his customary hangover. And Cas, who usually talked about his most recent novel development, could grumble about his neighbors and their lack of decent window coverings. “Have you talked to lover boy yet?” He picked up his coffee cup and gave Cas a look that said ‘get a move on’.

“No…” he sighed, “And I won’t, Bal, he is obviously straight and since I am buying my condo and have to live there for some time to come, I don’t want to ruffle any feathers. So stop asking.”

Balthazar gave an undignified snort. “Please.” He took another bit of his croissant and continued, “Just because he gets off to straight porn…"

“And some girl on girl…” Cas interjected, because yeah, he couldn’t help himself. He had now seen no less than a dozen times that Dean had masturbated on the couch in his living room in the past month, and each time there was a different video on the TV. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that he was putting on a show for him. He was the only occupant on the top floor, the only one that could actually see into his living room. Perhaps he had gotten too use to the condo being empty and not having to worry about spying meddlesome neighbors. But it would be a cold day in hell before he admitted to Bal that after each time spying on Dean, he had to quickly run to his room and get himself off. It was the most active sex life he had had in years, if it even counted as one. 

“Regardless, just because you haven’t seen any gay guy porn cross his TV yet doesn’t mean that it might not eventually.”

Cas huffed. “Who even watches porn on their TV anymore? Why not watch it on your phone or tablet in the privacy of your bedroom like the norm? Although I can agree that his tastes have been quite varied...” he mused, he had seen vanilla straight porn, girl on girl, dom and sub and a couple variations on threesomes and orgy scenes, “…none have been direct guy on guy and that doesn’t bode well for me. He is not gay and highly unlikely that he is bi either.”

“Yeah right. Ok. Ones sexuality has a wide range, not just ‘this’ or ‘that’ Cas. That’s like saying that I only like girls that call me daddy.”

Cas laughed, “No, you like anyone and everyone – especially if they call you daddy. Which, by the way, your kink is not my kink and I am perfectly ok with that but, no Bal. Just no. You are one of the few that I have meet that has said, and I quote, ‘I have no preference, I’ll get off with whomever’ and that is just not the standard thing with most people, remember?” Cas took a deep breath trying to put a damper on his rising emotions enough to continue. “Enough. So who was the latest interest last night, huh? You aren’t looking as hungover as usual today.”

“Just a new guy by the name of Samandiriel, but you are trying to change the subject, and that isn’t going to work.” Balthazar sat forward and pointed his finger at Cas like he was scolding him. “Look, I know that you are tired of hearing me hound you about this, but for the last month it’s all you can talk about – even though you swore the first time was a one-time only thing and that you only told me to make sure you don’t do it again. Fuck that, he left his blinds open and he does know you can see in because of that wave.”

“Yeah but…”

“No buts Castiel! You only come out into the world if I or your brother drags you out - or if you have to for your books. And while being a homebody suits you perfectly, you need to get laid too.” Balthazar’s voice had risen by this point and Cas was beat red in the face.

“Quiet down.” He hissed as he looked around to see who heard. There really wasn’t many people on the patio of the restaurant, but he noticed one guy in the corner on his laptop give him an annoyed look as he continued working.

“I’ll put it this way – either go over there and profess to him how much you would like to help him with his nightly relaxation or write him into a book like you did me.”

Cas laughed. “That’s different Bal, we’re friends. I put your characteristics in the book because I hadn’t ever met anyone like you before I moved into my last place and it was great for my story ideas.”

“I’m just irresistible like that.” Bal loved nothing more than to be flirted with and have his ego stroked.

“More like incorrigible.” He sighed and looked at his half eaten eggs. “I’ll make you a deal.” Bal perked up at that. “If, and I mean a huge if at that, if he so much as puts on gay porn – I’ll talk to him. But otherwise, this is just going to go down as a ridiculous fascination with my hot new neighbor. I’ll buy blinds instead of flimsy curtains and keep them closed at all times to resist the temptation to look.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Balthazar sounded serious as he said this, which caused Cas to consider for a moment that Bal really was just looking out for him - until he continued talking, “I mean, you could just fuck him and become best of friends like we did.”

“Oh shut up Bal. It was a one-time only thing,” He laughed as he threw his napkin at him.

Balthazar stood up proudly, laughing, “I’ve heard that before Cassie. Recently, remember?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “But I was the best you ever had, right baby?” He continued laughing along with Balthazar, shaking his head at his antics as he laid a twenty on the table to cover breakfast. Once they spilt ways and Cas started his journey home, he couldn’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe, Dean might be more like Balthazar than not. Maybe he too had no preferences when it came to sex. Unlikely, but one could dream. 

__

Two nights later, Cas couldn’t sleep. It was one in the morning and he was sitting in front of his laptop hopelessly trying to get through this road block on his new novel. He couldn’t figure out how to transition out of this one scene and into the next. And although the next scene didn’t fit well in the overall layout of where he was in this book, he had to have it in there. There was just something about the way it flowed together, one paragraph that combined everything he wanted to tie up in the first half of his novel, which would then set up the second half perfectly. 

He slammed his laptop shut and stalked off to the kitchen. It was too late to accomplish anything more on it tonight and he just needed some sleep and a clear head. Perhaps tomorrow he would have a new perspective on it. Without turning on any lights to blind his tired eyes, he managed to get into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he got a chance to unwind a bit, so a beer and maybe a rerun of Law and Order would make him drowsy enough. But the best laid plans don’t always come to fruition. As he walked past his half open curtains he got a glimpse of Dean in his living room, partially lit by the light coming from his TV screen. 

Dean sat slumped down and spread eagle on his couch, feet up on the edge of the coffee table, naked as usual. The light played off his body making it easy for Cas to see him stroking himself once again. He was deliberately slow, taking his time, as if this was the thing he had been waiting for all week. His hand slowly stroked as his other hand had disappeared between his legs. And if Cas hadn’t known any better…

Cas stumbled back and slammed himself against the wall next to his window. He had to look away since he couldn’t believe what he saw. There, plain as day, on Deans TV were two very good looking muscly men…and no women in sight. Cas groaned. That couldn’t be what he saw. It had to have been his tired eyes and wishful thinking. But nonetheless, he turned and slowly pulled the curtain open slightly so he could see if it was true.

There was no mistaking the image on the TV in the neighboring apartment. Dean was watching, and by the looks of it, thoroughly enjoying gay porn. Cas watch in rapture as Dean bit his lip and sped up his stroking. He leaned forward a bit as his other hand reached to the floor to grab something Cas couldn’t see. As if he was presenting it specifically for Cas to view, Dean produced a large gray dildo. 

He couldn’t breathe. He had to be dreaming as he watched Dean as he paused in his stroking to crack open a bottle of lube and coat the toy and himself. Once Dean got resituated with his feet on the coffee table, legs spread and hands once again disappearing between his legs – Cas couldn’t take it any longer. He moaned loudly once he had stuffed his hand into his sweats, taking himself in hand. His other hand smoothed over his naked chest to pinch at his own nipple. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning any louder, not like he had neighbors that could hear him. But since he could faintly hear Deans TV through his cracked window, there was always that chance that he could hear him in return. 

He groaned as he watched Deans head fall back against the couch as he slowly inserted the toy. The look on his face was one of pure ecstasy. He clearly liked using the dildo while he get off and Cas wanted nothing more than to go over there and help him out. Bend him over that couch, or have him sit in his lap, hell, he would even leave the porn playing if Dean wanted. 

As Dean resumed his tortuously slow stroking, Cas slowed his to match. He didn’t want this to be over too quick. He wanted to savor this moment, make it last, come with Dean and then put this memory into a safe place where he would review it for years to come. His breathing had become harsh as he desperately tried to keep tempo with Dean. It was getting difficult watching such an erotic scene with the man of his dreams as he rocked down into his hand holding the dildo, pumping it energetically while his other hand stroked his perfect cock. His eyes rolled back as he increased his speed to keep up with Dean. It felt dangerously good and he was so very close that before he knew it, he was coming into his pants and stomach, groaning loudly enough that had he shared walls with neighbors they would surely be upset.

He quickly darted his eyes across the street, fearful that Dean had heard him. But he was unmistakably just on the edge of coming. His movements were erratic, his hips lifting off the couch as his both hands tried to keep a rhythm not in sync with each other. This time, Dean moaned loud enough over the sound of his TV that Cas could hear him – bless that slightly cracked open window. It was a sound he would never forget. 

Dean fell back against the couch with a wince as he removed the toy and set it on the table, wiping his hands on a towel sitting there. He fell back against the couch with a grin on his face, like the cat that ate the cream. He grabbed his remote and changed the TV to something else as he sat forward again on the couch and scrubbed his hand across his face. He started to laugh as he got up, still naked with come cooling on his flat stomach, and walked directly to the window. Cas panicked and fell back, hoping the darkness of his apartment would hide him.

Dean pulled the blinds up and opened his window all the way. He looked right into his dark window, right at Cas and smirked. “About time you joined me.” Dean loudly said in a laughing way, no revulsion at all. Cas stepped forward slightly and pulled the curtains open more. “Ahhh, there you are”. Cas opened his window. He had been caught red handed and would face this head on like a man. Bal would probably be proud. “Dude, for future reference, dark apartment or not, I could see you in the window behind the curtain. Thanks to this ridiculously fucking small alley between the buildings, the light from my TV lit you right up.”

Cas stumbled over his words as he tried to find the right thing to say. “I….I….know I shouldn’t have…what I mean to say is….I’m so sorry…I never…”

Dean held up a hand to stop him, still smiling as if Cas hadn’t been watching him get off over the last month. “To be honest, the first time I noticed you there was a little awkward. But apparently, I really like getting off while being watched which makes me the kinky fucker, but you just watched, only ever watched. So I guess it became a challenge for me.” Cas felt like his body was on fire as Deans eyes raked over him. “So I decided to see what I could do to provoke you. To see if you would join. Who knew all I had to do was break out my old faithful toy.” Cas lightly groaned but it was apparently loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean licked his lips and when he spoke again his voice was sinuously low. “How about tomorrow you come join me? Apartment 4A.” He winked before he turned around, shut his window and let his blinds fall down, still partially open. Cas watched Dean as he walked away, openly admiring his ass as he turned off his TV and lights in order to go to bed. Perhaps being a voyeur had its perks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was with a lot of false bravado that Dean invited his hot new neighbor over to join him after catching his voyeuristic ass - but what if he didn't show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....soooo....the muse struck and here I am with a follow up to this. I have another chapter in the works to follow this one too. May or may not end this after 3 chapters. Will have to see how generous this muse feels like being. Hope you enjoy!

Dean was annoyed. No, that wasn’t quite right. Dean was mad, furious even, and tiny bit hurt. Okay, maybe a lot hurt. It had been almost three weeks since Dean caught his hot new neighbor red-handed, stroking it with him in the building next door. Three weeks since Dean laid it all on the line and invited Castiel to come over the next day. 

Castiel never showed. Dean wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, since he hadn’t seen a light on in his living room after that night. Perhaps he had to go care for his sick grandma… or perhaps he just hid in another room hoping to ignore Dean for long enough to move pass the whole episode. 

Dean was angry, rather hurt, and a lot embarrassed too, if he was being honest. He came on too strong and wanton, and probably scared the poor guy off for good with his false bravado. But Castiel was hot, and it had been too long since Dean had had any interest in anyone since calling it quits with the disaster that was Abby. 

Abaddon. What a mistake that union was. It wasn’t a healthy relationship, and she was a horrible influence. Dean spent the better part of the last two years just rebuilding his life and friendships after Abby ruined it. Granted, Dean wasn’t in a good place when they met. He had just lost his dad in a car accident and was well on his way to becoming an alcoholic. He was no saint in the relationship either, but he was now finally in a good place, and he thought he was ready to try to date again. The couple of messy one night stands he had had in the last year were not enough. He missed the intimacy with someone else; the shared secrets, midnight affairs. The little things, even cuddling, though he’d never openly acknowledge that.

“Are you even listening to me?” Dean’s focus snapped back to attention. “You were thinking of him again, weren’t you? Your hot new neighbor, the one who stood you up,” the lithe redhead in front of him said.

“Sorry Charlie, I was just…”

“Moping is what you are.” She lightly punched his shoulder. “That’s why I invited you out to this with me-”

“Dragged is more like it,” he quipped.

“-you need to get out of your apartment and out of the auto shop. Man does not live on porn and cars alone, you know?” 

Dean nodded his head. He agreed of course but he hated admitting it to his best friend. 

Charlie; her girlfriend, Jo; his brother Sam, and his wife Jess were the only people that still talked to Dean after the last few dreadful years. Charlie had recently started dragging Dean all over town trying to get him interested in “extracurricular activities that aren’t sex and cars, or sex in cars,” as she put it. So far, he had attended a pottery class which was not as fun as the movie Ghost made it look. Also, he took a cooking class for couples; which was awkward attending with your best friend once he had learned from the instructor that it was a ‘sensual cooking class,’ to learn how to ‘bring the bedroom and the kitchen together in a delightful fusion of passion’. 

Today’s latest adventure wasn’t anything to write home about yet. They were in an incredibly long line just to get into a bookshop in the next town over. Charlie and Jo were a little obsessed with this book series, and apparently the author was going to be at this particular bookshop today to sign autographs and read an excerpt from his novel.

“Jo!” Charlie practically screeched in his ear. Coming down the sidewalk was his other best friend. He met Jo when he was just a kid. Her mom had married his pseudo-uncle Bobby who was his dad's best friend from his days back in the military. They ended up growing up together, were each other’s first kiss, and ended up coming out to each other and then their families, together. When he met Charlie, when she brought her car into his shop to get fixed, he knew right away they would hit it off, so he introduced them. That was almost ten years ago now, and they’ve been attached at the hip since.

“Hi hi, sorry I’m late. Lunch hour was slammed, and I was just barely able to get out of there to meet with you guys.” Jo slid into the line with them, hugging Charlie and giving her a quick kiss as the queue of people slowly progressed further down the street. At this rate it would be closing time before they ever made it inside to meet their so called ‘favorite author’.

“Well now that you’re here, I can go right?”

“Dean, don’t be a spoil sport. I want you to come see this author and hear his work. Then maybe, just maybe, I can finally get you to read the series.”

Jo nodded her head in agreement with her girlfriend. “Really Dean, Charlie is right. I thought the name and premise was horrible and clichéd too, but because I love my dear girlfriend so much, I gave it a shot and read the first book, and I got hooked too.” Jo leaned over and pecked Charlie quickly on the lips. “It’s really a monumental thing, this series. It’s one of the most popular fantasy series on the market right now and the fact that the main character Credence is gay, plus the inclusivity of all the supporting characters, is a big deal in the industry.”

“Plus I heard that they are seriously considering picking it up for a long run TV series.” Charlie was basically jumping in place with so much excitement. “Really Dean, being part of the LGBTQA community, I don’t know how you haven’t read this series yet.”

“Okay…okay…. I will meet this author of yours and hear his little reading, and then I will consider reading his book, okay?”

“That’s all we ask Dean.” Jo was eying him with satisfaction. She was his rock. She was steady and always able to get him to slowly step out of his comfort zone to see the possibilities of things. Whereas Charlie was like a wrecking ball and just liked to knock him over and drag him into things. He loved them both so much. “However…” Jo hesitated. “When I was passing the line by the entrance, I heard some people say that only the first 100 people were going to be allowed to stay for a reading.”

“WHAT?” Charlie really did screech this time.

“Yeah. Apparently they weren’t expecting this big of a turn out today so they decided to hand out some tickets to the first people here in order for them to come back in a few hours to listen to Jimmy Novak read.”

“I TOLD YOU DEAN!!” Charlie started slapping his arm.

“Ow! Ow! Owww…. told me what?” He flinched away.

She slapped his arm one more time for good measure. “I told you to hurry your pretty little butt up this morning! We could have been first in line. FIRST, DEAN! But noooo. You just had to have your hair just perfect and the right pants with the right flannel, as if your whole wardrobe wasn’t practically ALL flannel.” Her voice was starting to get high pitched and loud enough that people further up in the line were turning around to see what the ruckus was.

“Okay, Charlie, okay, you’ve made your point! I’m sorry. Next time this guy comes to town, I promise I will let you drag my ass out of bed at 6 in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

“Unless I have someone in bed with me; then you are just shit out of luck.” Dean smirked. 

“And when was the last time that happened?” Charlie countered. She knew full well it had been too long, thus the reason she dragged him out everywhere. Like the child Dean was, he stuck out his tongue at her in response.

“Fine, now that we are not going to be able to hear him read from one of his books, can I please go home?” Dean knew it was an immediate no the second that both girls crossed their arms and stared at him, one eyebrow rising on each of their faces. “You know, it is really rather disturbing when you two do that. It’s like you’re completely in sync with each other.”

“Which means that Jo knows exactly what I am going to say right now, right sweetie?”

“Yup. As my lovely girlfriend would say-” She cleared her throat. “‘Hell no, you can’t leave.’ It’s because of you that we didn’t get here soon enough, so you are damn well going to stay long enough for us to get his damn autograph.”

“Man, that’s so creepy. You sound just like her.” Charlie smirked at Dean. “Fine. I will stay, but I am going over to that coffee shop down the street to get a coffee. I’ll be back.”

He made it no more than twenty feet away before he heard Charlie yell his name. He turned around and looked at her expectantly, 

“Get us coffees too; vanilla latte for Jo and caramel macchiato with soy for me.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he sarcastically replied, while doing a bow. A few people in the row watching snickered. Dean was pretty sure that if Charlie had had anything in her hands she could throw at him, she would have.

By the time Dean made it back with their coffees, their place in line had thankfully brought them inside the building and out of the cold. Small miracles apparently do happen. He had taken his time with wandering down to the coffee shop and back. He hated waiting in line for things he actually wanted to do, let alone for things he was being dragged to. But, he owed both Charlie and Jo for putting up and sticking with him through the last couple of years. And since he practically threw them over for the hellion, he could do this for them.

“Oh Dean, you’re back!” Charlie snatched the coffee out of his hands and whipped back around to glance off into the crowd, jumping up and down trying to get a better view. The place was packed with people. Dean didn’t think this many people ever came to this small local bookshop, let alone all on one day. “Can you see him Dean? Is he as pretty as the people online say he is?”

Dean snorted and tried not to laugh at her. “Really Charlie? Your girlfriend is standing right here.”

“Mmmm yes, but he is actually supposed to be really dreamy. Amazing eyes apparently.” Jo laughed at the look on Dean’s face.

“Just because we like girls doesn’t mean we can’t appreciate beauty in other forms.” Jo smiled. “We just don’t partake in all of them like you.”

“Right.” Dean leaned up and tried to look over the snaking line of people. He could see a guy in a crisp suit standing to one side of a gap, and what looked to be the bookstore owner on the other side, but he couldn’t see the author in question. There was actually a partition between the lines of people and the table where he must be sitting, blocking all view. “Sorry girls, I think he is sitting down. Can’t see him. Besides, don’t all authors have their pictures in the dust jackets or whatever? Don’t you both know what he looks like already?”

“No Dean, that’s why there are so many people here today.” Charlie gulped down a good half of her coffee and continued. “He doesn’t do interviews or book tours.”

“Very elusive,” piped Jo.

“Yes. That’s why there is huge speculation of an upcoming TV series and more books, because he has been touring the country for the last couple weeks doing signings in small bookshops here and there. They only announce the bookshop he will be at like a day beforehand, and nobody has been able to get a clear picture of him yet.”

“Wait, wait, let me get this right.” Dean looked around him at all the people in the bookshop, “This guy’s books are so popular that he’s on the bestseller lists, but nobody know who he is or what he looks like?”

“Mysterious, right?” Charlie always liked a mystery and given her computer skills, the fact that she didn’t know who this guy was, or what he looked like was very telling. “There have been a few pictures on the forum boards but they don’t show his whole face. One is from the back of him walking away so we know that he is about your height with dark hair. And the other one looks like it was taken from the autograph table but pointed up, so we only see part of his chin and an angry guy in a suit next to him.”

Dean was confused on how an author could be so popular and stay so firmly out of the limelight. “What is he, Mafioso?”

Several people around them laughed, clearly listening in on their conversation. “I don’t think so. I couldn’t find anything on a Jimmy Novak, just his books and what little news articles and information that’s out there via his publisher - so definitely an alias.”

Dean nodded his head at that, it definitely made sense. Dean himself would never want to be famous or be in the middle of that kind of attention; perhaps this guy was the same. 

For the next 45 minutes, the line slowly snaked forward. It seemed as though this author liked to have little chats with all of his readers. Dean was bored. He listened to all the varying conversations around him. Charlie and Jo seem to have found members in their Moondoor group that they hadn’t met yet and had stuck up a conversation with them. Dean played a game on his phone until his battery was at 20%, but he was getting impatient to get this over and done with. It’s not like he even had a book to have signed. He was literally along for the ride. Jo ended up giving him her phone to play a game on to keep him occupied until they were done. To be honest, it felt like he was a kid along for the day with his two mommies, and they were just placating him with their phones and the promise of a burger afterwards. At this point, he didn’t even care anymore. He just wanted to be done so he could go home and hope to see a light on at the condo across from him.

He didn’t even realize that they made it to nearly the front of the line until he heard Charlie whisper loudly, “Oh my gosh, they were all right. Look at his eyes.”

“Forgot his eyes, look at his smile!” Jo whispered back. Dean’s head snapped up to see what all the fuss was about. His breath caught and it took him an absurdly long amount of time to take another breath. It was him. His ridiculously hot neighbor. 

He was just sitting there with a shy smile on his face as he looked up at Charlie who was standing in front of him, energy overflowing as she bounced in place while he signed her book. “I am such a huge fan…” He could hear Charlie talking to him but it was like it was all in a tunnel until suddenly everything snapped into focus.

“Holy fuck.” Apparently Dean said that much louder than he thought he had because everything and everyone seemed to stop to look at him. Including Cas. Or Jimmy. Or whatever his name actually was. His hot-ass neighbor. 

“Dean!” He felt himself shiver. His voice was deeper than he remembered, and all he could think was how much he liked the sound of his name coming out of that mouth. He seemed to be as surprised as Dean was to seem him.

“DEAN!” Jo and Charlie shrieked in union. He turned to look at them. “You know Jimmy Novak and you didn’t tell us?!” 

The attention of most of the immediate crowd was on them. He felt his face redden as he tried to figure out what to say. “I… uh… that is… well… I… kind of… I think…” He was stammering. He hadn’t done that since the day he came out to his dad.

“Ladies.” His voice was like honey. “I think I would be more than happy to fill you in on my association with Dean, but as we are pressed for time, perhaps later would be more appropriate?” Both Jo and Charlie looked like deer stuck in headlights, but they agreed and moved out of the line, their signed books protectively clutched in their hands. Cas turned towards Dean and waved him over. “Hm, no book for you?” Dean shook his head as Cas leaned over and picked a dark navy book from a pile on his right. 

“You can have this one, on the house.” He quickly wrote a few sentences in the book and then passed it across the table to Dean. His smile was brilliant, and as their hands touched he felt a spark travel up his arm and then down his spine. He was so fucked. Between his eyes which were so much bluer up close, his voice and the undeniable chemistry he felt – there was no way that this could end well. “I think Dean, that you will enjoy this book immensely.” The cat clearly had his tongue as all he could do was smile and give a small wave goodbye as Cas called out a fair well. 

Thankfully, Charlie and Jo waited until they reached his car before they pounced on him. Obviously they knew that whatever association that “Jimmy” had with Dean was something he didn’t want all the fans surrounding them, listening intently, to know.

“Okay, speak.”

Dean laughed; there was a touch of madness to the sound of it as he threw the book on his front seat and slammed the door. 

“Really Charlie, am I dog now?” 

“You’ll be in the doghouse if you don’t start talking! Dammit Dean. You played stupid over all of this and all along you knew him?!”

“No Charlie. I didn’t. I swear. That guy in there-” Dean waved his hand towards the buildings as he started to pace in small circles. 

“That ‘Jimmy Novak’ author you love so much….” He took a deep breath and ran his hands threw his hair, “I don’t know him by that name. I know him by the name of Cas.”

This was a huge revelation to Dean. But apparently not so much to the two girls standing in front of them. They both had confused looks on their faces, not making the connection. Now that Dean said it out loud, it was surprising how he hadn’t made the connection earlier. He hadn’t seen Cas at his home in a couple weeks. And according to Charlie, Jimmy had been on a book tour for those same weeks. No wonder Cas never came over. He wasn’t actually stood up at all. 

Dean took several large steps to bring back to his car door. He wrenched it open and grabbed the book off the seat, flipping to the front to see what Cas had wrote. ‘Dean, my apologies for missing out on your previous invitation. I would still very much like to take you up on it. Old faithful was quite… stimulating the last time I saw it, and I would love to see it in action in person if your offer still stands. And since I got you in hot water with your friends, I would be happy to explain. Text me, and hopefully we can work something out. -Your Hot Neighbor.’ His number was also written down below his signature, and Dean couldn’t help but to beam. Oh yes, the offer still stood.

Smirking, Dean looked up at Charlie and Jo. “Sooo…. do you guys remember me telling you about my new ridiculously hot neighbor who has a bit of a voyeuristic fetish?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally makes it over to Deans apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and finally the conclusion to my little fic. Thanks for reading!!

Cas knocked tentatively on the door before him. He was nervous about what would happen on the other side, especially after today’s events. The very last person he had expected to see at one of his book signings was Dean. It took the breath right out of him when he heard the "holy fuck" ring out over the noise of the crowd in the bookshop. 

That was one of the main reasons he never let his publisher book him for interviews or signings, he didn't want to run into anyone he knew. He had promised his parents when he came out, and subsequently got kicked out, that he would never "bring shame on them again". So he disappeared off their radar, the family’s radar and any high society who would recognize his name. When he wrote his now bestselling series, he decided that he had to use an alias. 

To be fair though, he never expected his series to take off like it did. He thanked Balthazar, and all of his colorful friends, for that. When he moved out here after college ended, it was to take a job at the local paper in order to make ends meet. That changed and turned into online only publishing for the paper which cut him off from what little interaction he had with his coworkers and slowly but surely, the only person Cas knew in the area was his brother, who had moved to be closer to him because he didn't approve of their parents disapproval. Which was typical Gabriel behavior, but Gabriel helped Cas find his fish bowl apartment which introduced him to Bal who insisted that he had to show Cas "the great big gay world".

Within weeks of meeting Bal, his creative juices flowed freely and before he knew it, he had outlined an entire series and had a good half his first book written. Luckily he had found a publisher willing to let him hide his identity. Apparently it was more common than he thought in the industry.

The door in front of him whipped open and a short blonde woman he vaguely recognized from earlier was standing there. She smiled at him nervously, "please, why don't you come in." As he said his thanks and followed her into the apartment, he finally got to see firsthand what the inside of Dean's apartment looked like, instead of what little he could see from his own condo window. It was obviously a bachelor pad much like his own, but it clearly had some feminine touches to it, probably thanks to the two girls. As he turned into the kitchen following the blonde girl he heard a squeak from the redheaded girl sitting on barstool at the counter. 

"Ok Charlie, calm down," Dean guffawed as he moved out of the kitchen and approached him. "Hey Cas....um...thanks for coming...sorry for the audience."

Cas couldn't help but laugh. Leaning forward he took the opportunity to whisper in Dean's ear, "I thought you didn't mind an audience?" It was worth it all to see the blush steal quickly across his face. It highlighted his freckles in an alluring way.

Clearing his throat, Dean turned towards the girls who were watching them with evident scrutiny. "Um Cas, I would like to introduce you to my two best friends, Jo,” he pointed to the blond and then motioning to the red head, “and her girlfriend Charlie. Girls, this is my neighbor Castiel, who you apparently know as Jimmy Novak."

"Uh...hi..." he nervously waved at them, "Guess you guys would all like an explanation huh?" 

"Well you don't have to if you don't feel comfortable sharing..."

"Joooooo," Charlie whined, "I love you but please shut up. I'm dying of curiosity over here." Everyone laughed as the tension in the room broke. After getting assurances from all them that they would keep his identity as secret as possible, he quickly filled them all in with the cliffnotes version of his life. Coming out, his parent’s rejection, college, work, Balthazar and then ultimately his books. He knew some day everyone would finally know who he is and what he writes but he figured that he'd have to gamble at some point with his alias and trust someone other than just Gabe and Bal with it. Something told him that Dean was worth the risk. 

"So can I ask a question?"

"Sure Charlie, what do you want to know?"

"Wellllll....ok....so in chapter 8 of book 2 did Credence really mean that he was..."

"Whoa whoa whoa Charlie," Dean broke in, "No fangirling. No theories. He isn't your ‘message board’ to ‘bounce ideas off of’ for your next ‘whatever’."

"I don't mind Dean; it's rather flattering to see my works get so much love. I never get to interact much with the fans."

"See Dean!" Charlie looked triumphant.

"Ok fine, you can pick his brain." Charlie took in a large breathe getting ready to launch into what Dean was sure was a million questions. He stopped her before she could start. "But perhaps you could quiz him another time? I think I have some of my own questions for him. Preferably to be answered alone." 

His meaning could not have been more clear. Cas had to look down and away from his prying eyes, in order to try and hide his reddening face. Within a matter of minutes the girls had gather their belongings, with quick hugs and drawn out goodbyes - they were suddenly and blissfully alone.  
___

“So…” Dean began as he turned from closing the door to face Cas. He was a little unsure how to proceed. This wasn’t exactly a normal situation. The mutual wank session from a few weeks ago was all false bravado if Dean was honest. Typically, he usually fell over his words with men. Women, he was wholly confident in himself but Cas definitely made him nervous. 

Thankfully Cas saved him from continuing. “Wait Dean, first please please allow me to apologize.” Cas held up his hand to stop Dean who was about to protest. “No, seriously, I should not have done….what we did…and then just disappear on you after your rather gracious invitation. Believe me; I wanted nothing more than to take you up on it.”

Dean motioned to couch to have them both sit down. He could tell that Cas was rather upset with myself about the whole situation. But it wasn’t until he was sitting on the couch facing him that the memories of what he had done on this couch over the course of several weeks came flooding back to him - vividly. Cas seemed to be either unaware of the sudden shift in the atmosphere or was just bravely pushing through it. “That next morning, I came over. I knew I was leaving and I wanted to tell you but you weren’t home and my publicist was hounding me. I am ashamed to admit that I let her talk me out of leaving you my number.”

“Really Cas, all is forgiven. Truthfully. I believe you and given everything I witnessed today, how could I not. I’m just glad that we have finally met up again. The last time we were this close together, your friends were talking up a storm about your new condo while you just kind of stared.” He laughed. The day he met Cas on the sidewalk just outside their building was interesting. Cas hardly said more than two words to him but his friends wouldn’t shut up. Not that Dean minded. He was instantly attracted to him and was over the moon when he discovered his voyeuristic side just after that.

“It was your freckles,” Cas blurted out, then groaned in embarrassment, dropping his head into his hands. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. Taking a chance, Dean scooted across the couch until his left side was flush up against Cas’ right. He reached forward and ran his hand slowly up his thigh, stopping just short of placing it where he really wanted to. He whispered in his ear, “What about my freckles?” nipping slightly on Cas’ earlobe and drawing out a hiss from the shy man. 

He continued gently biting and kissing at his neck as Cas rumbled an answer. “….I…uh…I wanted to know if they’re everywhere and not just across your face…”

Dean leaned back a few inches to study his face. Eyes bluer than blue darted across his face from his eyes, down to his lips and back again. He licked them subconsciously and in a voice barely above a whisper he expressed, “You have permission to look….to touch…to feel….wherever.”

The words were barely out of Deans mouth when Cas leaned forward bringing their mouths together in a heated crash. He pushed Dean back against the couch, feverishly continuing to cover his lips. Sliding his arms around Cas, Dean lifted him and dragged him to straddle his lap, bringing their clothed cocks directly in contact with each other.

Groaning loudly, Cas tore his lips away from Deans. While looking him the eyes, he subtlety ground his hips down. Dean’s head fell back at the feeling. It was so much better than he thought it would be. He felt overwhelmed with all the sensations, the kissing, biting, nipping, and his cock getting just enough contact to drive him insane.

“Oh fuck…” Dean sighed as Cas bit down on his neck while his hips continued to move at a torturous speed. “If you don’t want this to end like were 15 again and not in our thirty’s, you better stop.” 

Cas laughed, “Give me one good reason why I should stop…” he punctuated each word with a slight nibble on his neck and a corresponding thrust of his hips.

“Condoms…” he bucked his hips forward to match his rhythm, “…and…ohhh…lube are in the bedroom…” Dean ran his hands up Cas’ back and pulled him flush against him, stopping his movements completely, “And I don’t feel like coming in my pants like a horny teen right now…” he dragged his hand around the front of Cas, grabbing ahold of his cock and stroking it as best he could through his jeans, “…not when I could have this inside me instead.” 

In no time at all, Cas was sliding into the bed next to a very naked and aroused Dean. Cas hummed as he leaned forward and started to nibble at Dean’s neck, pulling their bodies flush together, hard pricks rubbing enticingly against each other. Harsh panting and moaning was all that could be heard in the room as they explored each other’s bodies. 

“Where’s the lube Dean?” Cas muttered against his neck while he reached down, stroking Dean much the same way he had seen Dean do many times before.

“In the….oh-h-h” He arched his back, he was getting close. “…the nightstand with the condoms.” Cruelly, Cas broke away from him and leaned over to the drawer, wrenching it open to get inside.  


He had to stop himself from gasping loudly at what the drawer contained. Old faithful was sitting right there on top, but surrounding it was what Cas was sure was half a porn shop of different types and sizes of toys. He couldn’t wait to try them all. “My, my, Dean….look what we have here, quite a little collection you have huh? Imagine all the things we could do with these…” He had to peruse through half the drawer to find what he was looking for. 

Dean took advantage of his distraction, reaching down to take him in hand, jerking up in quick strong strokes. Cas groaned as he slammed the drawer shut on the nightstand. “Mmm enough with the talking Cas, or do I need to put that mouth of yours to work in order to shut you up?”

Dean barely had time to register his movements as Cas dropped the bottle of lube and the condom by his hip and ducked down, immediately engulfing his cock. “Oh f-f-f…uck Cas. A little warning next time.”

Cas hummed around him and pulled off with an exaggerated pop, “Would you like me to stop? You seem to be having a hard time making up your mind tonight.” He paused; Dean had a smattering of freckles on his hip. He dropped a quick kiss to them before engulfing him again.

“You fucking better not stop,” Dean growled out. His hand slid into the slightly curled hair on the top of Cas’ head, directing him to continue to blow him with what was surprisingly an amazingly talented tongue. 

The room filled with the sounds of Cas humming, licking and swallowing down Deans cock. He took extra time to lick the slit at the top hoping it would cause Dean to moan deep and low. He quickly learned that when he used his hand and mouth in conjunction together quick and fast, Dean’s hips would try to follow the movement and his breathing would get shallow and fast as if he was running in a marathon. And if he used just his hand and teasingly breathed on his cock without actually putting his mouth on it, Dean would whimper low in his throat as if begging Cas to go faster, to touch him, to lick him; to basically do anything to him. He couldn’t decide which sound he liked best. He couldn’t wait to catalog them all.

With his free hand Cas grabbed the lube, deftly opening it and managing to get just enough on his fingers and a fair amount on the bed while he was at it. Dean was so distracted by his mouth that Cas had no problem sneaking a hand between his legs. He slowly and with care breached him with one finger, while keeping up his ministrations on his cock. As expected, he let out a shuddering gasp and pushed down onto his finger, impatience winning out.

He added another finger as Dean breathed out a curse. “Christ, hurry up Cas, I’m not going to last that long tonight.” Cas rolled his hips on the bed putting much needed pressure on his aching cock. Deans grip in his hair had become painful while he scissored his fingers in earnest. His mouth still continued to slide up and down his prick and if he wasn’t careful he’d set Dean off before getting a chance to get in him.

Cas felt the shudder run down Deans spine in tandem with the deep groan vibrating through him. Dean was close, too close. He pulled back, blindly reaching for the dropped condom on the bed.  


“Ah ah ah…no Dean”. Cas said as he pushed Deans hand away from his own cock as he slowly stroked it while he watched as Cas generously apply lube to himself. With his none lubed hand, Cas grabbed one of the pillows and stuffed it under Deans hips.

He grabbed Deans legs, pulling them up over his shoulder as he pulled their bodies flushed together. Cas slowly pushed forward, both of them moaning as he slipped all the way in. He had to hold still for a minute, just to get use to the feeling of being inside him. Now that he was here, he didn’t want to push too hard, too fast, but he also knew it had been too long and tonight was going to be over quickly.  


“Come on Cas…” Dean breathed out on a whisper, “I’m not going to break - fuck me.”

Tentatively, Cas pulled out half way and pushed forward again. He watched intently as his cock slid in and out of him. Slow and first and then faster and faster. He was hypnotized just by the sight of it. One of Deans hands snaked between them, dropping down to stroke himself in time with Cas’ thrusts. Groaning in appreciation Cas dropped forward, quickly tugging Deans bottom lip into his mouth, biting and sucking on it as he let a few moans through.

Deans other hand found its way to his ass, pulling Cas in tighter as Dean tried to roll his hips in tandem with his own. Deans breathing was becoming labored as he got closer to coming. Cas pulled away slightly so he could bite at Deans neck. It was obvious that he really enjoyed that. “Yes Dean, come for me. Let me see up close in person what I watch you do many lonely nights at home. Let me see you…”

Cas felt Deans whole body tense up as he nearly bellowed, “oh fuck fuck fuck” and came all over his stomach, smearing Cas at the same time. It only took a few more quick thrusts for Cas to follow. Moving gently to Deans side, he tossed the condom in the trash by the bed and rolled on to his back next to him. Both of them were panting fiercely and covered in a sheen of sweat. “Jesus Christ.” Dean panted.

“No, I’m Castiel,” he chuckled and rolled over to his side, propping himself up. 

“Ha ha smartass….damn….”

“What is it?”

“Well, I know I invited you over to join in but I feel I should have taken you on a date first. Charlie is gonna give me hell that I didn’t court you or some shit.” Cas leaned over and kissed him, pushing everything he was feeling from that days emotional high forward. “Mmm, what was that for?”

“To shut you up.” They laughed. “And because I appreciate the sentiment but I like how this went. It gives us character, gives our story some depth.”

“Why Cas, I think your romantic side is showing.” Kissing him again quickly, Dean continued, “…which is fine by me, but still I would like to take you out do this properly. You know, dinner, movie, meet the friends and family eventually…”

“Whose romantic side is showing now?” Cas quipped.

“Oh shut it.” He had a smile on his face as he pushed himself up from the bed, grabbing Cas’ hand and pulling him up too.

“I would love that Dean. Truly.” He paused. “To meet your family, your friends. I want to know whatever you are willing to tell me and get to know the real you. I mean, that is…well…if you want.” 

“I want.” Dean pulled him in, capturing his mouth with his own, kissing him intently to let him know that Cas was not the only one feeling as if this thing between them could be so much more than they thought – if only they would let it. “Come on…let’s go shower and clean up. I want to take you to get the best burgers in town and introduce you to a few more friends of mine.”


End file.
